A New Path
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: Things are never what they seem, neither are people, Lies will be uncovered, betrayals will be carried out, love will be found and wars will be fought. This is Harry Potters New Path.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in anyway shape or form own anything related to Harry Potter, this disclaimer stands for this chapter of 'A New Path' and all subsequent chapters in this fanfiction.

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, elbow's on his knee's with his head in his hands. There was an air of hopelessness around him, the broken objects and mess that was spread around the room simply made it worse. It was the piece of crumpelled parchment that lay on the ground between his feet. The words that were written on that piece of parchment were burnt into his mind. How could they do this to him? He had given up virtually everything for them, and this is how they repay him? He slowly reached down with a slightly shaking hand to pick up the letter, he uncrumpelled it and read it again, the hollow feeling in his gut getting worse with each sylabel.

_Potter_

_ We are writing to inform you that we have decided that we want othing more to do with you. You have consitantly put everyone who called you 'friend' in danger since we started attending Hogwarts, with everyone who came on your 'rescue mission' to the Ministry ending up in hospital, excluding you of course. We have written to the others that came on your 'mission' and our classmates to stay away from you for there own safety._

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry sat reading the letter again and again, the sun was well bellow the horizon well there came a rattle from his window. Sighing he threw the letter of betrayal onto his bed and walked over to the window to let the Owl in that sat waiting.

The owl gave him what seemed to be a sympathetic nip on the fingers as he untied the letter from the bird. Watching as it flew out the window with a powerful downstroke of it wings. He looked at the letter in his hands, he ripped it open, expecting it to contain another letter like the one that now lay on his bed. It was far from that.

_Harry_

_ I had an intresting encounter, not ten minutes before writing this. I had Ron and Ginny Weasley along with Hermione Granger knock on my door and try to turn me against you. Now, as you can see by the fact that I am writing to you, that they didn't succeed, in fact, i'm sure that Granger will need to go get her jaw looked at as well as the male Weasley needing to go to St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward, sadly, he tried to physically assault me after I told Granger what I thought bout back-stabbers and betrayers. My father did not take to kindly to seeing his only daughter getting threatened and cursed him out of the door. I want you to know, Harry, that I am still with you, you saw past the facade that I put up and saw me, and for that you have earned at least my friendship._

_With Love_

_ Luna Lovegood_

Harry stared at shock at the letter, he hadn't expected that, though the image of Granger getting her jaw broken by Luna was quite amusing. Harry did some quick thinking, then pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote a reply, thanking Luna for her support and asking if it would be OK if he spent te remainder of the summer with her, after informing her of the conditions that he was currently living in.

He woke Hedwig up with a poke and gave the bird a shrug at the indignant glare that the bird gave him, she hissed at him as she stuck out her leg and Harry tied the letter to it. He ducked as she flew passed him and out the window, Harry watched until she wasn't in sight anymore and turned back to his bed. Seeing the letter from his other 'friends' he picked it up again, crunching it up and throwing it in the bin. It didn't matter if they were with him or not, he had someone that would stand by his side through thick and thin, that is all that matters to him.

Harry spent the next half an hour packing up his trunk and getting his stuff together, he knew that even if he wasn't going to be able to go to Luna's, that he was leaving tonight anyway. He was just putting the last pair of socks into his trunk when Hedwig came soaring back through the window. He quickly scrabbled for the letter and sighed with relief as he read it.

_Harry_

_ I'm glad that you responded so quickly and that you consider me such a good friend, and of course you can stay, Daddy said that he would be delighted to have my best friend round for the rest of the summer. If you are going to trael by Knight Bus or Floo, then the address is 'The Loving Place', hope to see you soon. _

_Love_

_Luna_

Grinning at the letter he sat down and thought for a minute, he couldn't summon the Knight Bus, because of Dumbledore's pet that would surely be hanging around, he couldn't use the Floo either, as the closest connection was Mrs. Figgs, and the oly way he could get to that would be by his invisibility cloak, but if Mad Eye was on duty, then he would be stuffed. He thought hard for a while before an idea hit him as he wished he could appirate.

"Dobby!" He called out, almost instantly the hyper house elf was bouncing at his feet, hugging his legs.

"Harry Potter called Dobby! Harry Potter called Dobby!" Harry laughed slightly then calmed the house elf down.

"Dobby, can I ask you something?" he waited for the elf's excited, ear flapping nod, "would you be able to take me and my things to Luna Lovegoods house?"

The house elf looked sad, then said, "Dobby is being sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby is only being able to transport his Master."

Harry thought for a moment, "So if I was your Master you would be able to take me?"

The house elf's eyes got wide and he nearly knocked harry down as he charged at him, "Harry Potter would be willing to make Dobby a Potter elf?"

Harry nodded and then said, "I, Harry James Potter, formly ask that you, Dobby, serve the Potter family, do you accept?"

"I is accepting Master Harry." A blue glow surrounded the pair and then dissappeared. What surprised Harry was the fact that when the glow disappeared, it left behind a changed Dobby. He now stood taller, he looked a lot healthier and his ears weren't as floppy. Harry stared in wonder.

"It is being the Potter family's magics, Master Harry." Dobby said, after noticing Harry's look of amazement, "We house elfs change to suit our Masters family's magic, so that we is being better able to serve the Masters."

Harry nodded in understanding then got his trunk and things together, with a quick nod to Dobby, Harry Potter disappeared from Privet Drive, never to set foot on it again.

A/N:- this is my new fic, my muse has gone and walked out in regards to my other fics, so I thought i'd try something a bit different, hope you enjoy it.

R&R

R&R

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The odd pair appeared at the bottom of a small hill, looking up, Harry saw what must have been the Lovegood residence. It was roughly half the size of the Burrow, with two floors and a thatched roof, pale blue outer walls and a small gravel path leading up to it from where Harry stood. Over to Harry's left was a forest that looked like it carried on for miles, on the opposite side of the hill was a lake. Harry took a minute to take in his surroundings, he couldn't help but smile, it was so perfect, so much more full of beauty than the Burrow, which was more . . . dilapidated, Harry snorted at that thought, and started walking up the hill, sending a quick thank you to Dobby over his shoulder as the elf clicked his fingers and Harry possessions started to levitate and follow him.

He took the hill at a slow pace, in no rush at all, as he got closer to the house, the front door opened and a streak of blond came flying at him, shouting his name. The next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around Luna, his face deep into her glorious blond hair and her face pressed hard into her chest. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked down at the girl, no, young women, he mentally corrected as Luna squeezed and her . . . assets pressed up against his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you Harry, I'm sorry about the others." She said as she pulled back, Harry looked down at her and their eyes met, Harry was shocked, gone was the far awayness that was Luna's usual air, she was looking clear and in control, Her eyes pierced into his very soul. Harry smiled again, reached up and gently cupped her chin.

"It's alright, forget them, their not important anyway. What is important now is the fact that I've got you by my side now." Harry was in shock, the smile that Luna gave him lit up her face and made his heart skip a beat. He gave himself a little shake as Luna said.

"Let's get inside, you can meet Daddy." A look of horror crossed Harry's face, causing Luna to laugh, "Don't be worried, Daddy's alright, I've told him all about you." Harry looked even more worried, which made Luna laugh again as she dragged him across the small yard and into the house proper.

Harry was surprised again, he expected it to look like the Burrow, with things happening everywhere, but in reality it was quite organized, with everything looking neat and tidy, Harry even spotted a few muggle appliances laying around. His surprise must have shown on his face as Luna laughed. She was doing that a lot lately, and if Harry was honest with himself, it was quite nice.

"Not what you expected? I bet you expected to see crazy things everywhere?" suddenly the dreamy look that usually was on her face came back and she said in her usual far off voice, "Not what you expected from Loony Lovegood?"

The dreamy look disappeared and her voice returned to normal as she laughed again, Harry looked down in shame, embarrassed with himself, Luna saw this and grabbed his hand, "Harry, it's alright, most people don't expect this from a wizarding household, let alone my house."

Harry nodded and said, "I know, I'm sorry," he gave her hand a squeeze which she returned, a smile on her face.

"Come on, Daddy's in the kitchen." she said, dragging him along, he noticed that she had not let go of his hand.

Xenophilius Lovegood wasn't what Harry was expecting, he was a medium sized man that could only be described as plain, though the aura that surrounded him was anything but, Harry could almost see the power coming off the wizard. He smirked inwardly, thinking of the damage that this wizard could do if he wanted to, poor Ron.

The man was sat at the kitchen table reading a book which Harry noticed had no title. He looked up and saw Harry and Luna, he marked his page and got up slowly and gracefully. He walked over to the pair and After greeting Luna with a kiss on the top of her head and a, "Hello, Pumpkin." He turned to Harry.

The pair looked eyes and a battle of wills took place as the man moved closer to him. Harry fought the compulsion to gulp and back off, he had faced down countless monstrosities, including Voldemort, he was not going to back down to this man. This apparently was a good choice because when the man came within reach his face broke out into a smile and he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

After a firm handshake and an exchange of greetings, Xenophilius turned to Luna and said, "You've chosen well, Pumpkin."

Harry frowned, for some reason he distantly heard the words in a strange language, but for another reason he understood them, "How has she chosen well?"

This response caused both Xenophilius and Luna to spin around, a look of shock written across their features. Nothing was said for a minute so Harry repeated his question again, this caused the father and daughter pair to give themselves a little shake.

"You understand this?" Luna said, once again harry got the feeling that it was in a strange language but he could understand it.

"Yes, I don't know how, but I can understand it." He said.

"Try speaking it." Xenophilius prodded.

Harry thought for a moment, a frown marring his features, how does he speak Parseltongue? Usually just either see a snake or think of one. So harry thought about the strange language that he had heard Luna and her father speaking.

"Like this?" he said, he immediately knew that it was in the strange language, as his lips and tongue moved in a completely different way than they usually would when he was speaking English.

This seemed to shock Xenophilius and Luna even more, to the point where they both had to sit down.

"we'll need to do the test." Xenophilius said, Luna nodded and got up and walked out of the kitchen, but not after seeing Harry confused look and giving him a hug and telling him everything was going to be alright. After she left it left him with Xenophilius, who was looking at Harry with an appreciative look. Nothing was said, making Harry feel more and more uncomfortable until about half an hour passed and Luna came back in carrying a vial filled with a bright purple potion in it and a piece of parchment. Which she gave to Xenophilius.

"Right, harry, I want you to put seven drops of blood into this potion, don't ask why, I'll explain after." Harry frowned for a minute, he had bad experiences with his blood and potions, but the encouraging look that he got from Luna caused him to sigh and excepted the offered knife that Xenophilius pulled out of his robe.

Harry cut his finger and counted seven drops into the vial which Xenophilius cork and shuck for a minute before he counted out seven drops onto the parchment. Harry looked on as the parchment absorbed the drops and a few seconds later, a single word appeared on the parchment, which caused Xenophilius to pass stagger over to a chair and sit heavily, while Luna gave him a tight hug.

Harry was just staring at the word on the parchment.

What does 'Heir' mean?

A/N: hope you liked, read and reiew, your comments and suggestions are apprciated. On another note, it was pointed out to me that the first chapter is similar to another fics, this is purely by accident as the first chapter I made myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked from the parchment, across to Xenophilius then down at Luna that was still hugging him. A frown crossed his face, "Does anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Xenophilius looked up at him in shock, then said, "I think you better take a seat, this will take a while and most likely be quite shocking."

Harry nodded, then sat down opposite Xenophilius with Luna next to him, holding his hand.

"In a time before man came to this land, before even the High Elves ruled, there existed a people, a people that have long since descended into shadows. They were called the Hathure. It was because of the Hathure, the High Elves were so successful at magic, they were taught. The Hathure were so in tune with there magic that they unlocked the secret to immortality and eventually after years of research, managed to even ascend to completely different level of reality. There were those in the Hathure that decided not to ascend, gathering together and forming a city where they most felt comfertable in, a forest."

At this point, Harry started to make connections, but didn't say anything as Xenophilius continued, "There were some though, that decided to forgo there immortality and joining the High Elf society, they were welcomed with open arms, they bred into the bloodlines and so in time, once the High Elfs started to fade, and humans started to rise, the High Elf's started to breed with the Humans. Now, under normal circumstances, the blood would be so dilute at this stage that it would basically be be not there, however, because the the Hathure's magic affinity, the blood stayed strong, and as such, when the bloodlines crossed and the blood built up enough to have an effect on the person, people like Merlin to appear."

Harry thought for a moment, "So I'm taking a stab in the dark and guessing that the forest over their," he pointed with a thumb over his shoulder, "is the forest these Hathure settled in?"

Xenophilius beamed, then turned to Luna, "I thought he wasn't the brightest person in the world?"

Luna laughed, making Harry smile, "No, he just hides his intelligence well."

Harry blushed at the compliment but said, "and I'm also guessing that you are one of the Hathure left that didn't ascend?"

Luna beamed and Xenophilius asked, "and what brought you to that conclusion?"

"Well, the fact that you know about them, that and the language thing, but I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Confusion marred Harry's face.

"Your correct, I was there when we decided not to leave this plane of reality all those years ago." Xenophilius went to carry on but Harry interrupted him.

"And what of Luna?" He asked, unknowingly squeezing her hand as he said it, which brought a smile to her face.

"Well she is what is called a Second Generation, which means that she is the child of someone who witnessed the Splitting, her children would be called a Third Generation. She is a full blooded Hathure."

"Sorry, but I have to ask, how old are you?" He said, turning from Xenophilius to Luna.

"I'm going to be celebrate my 231st birthday next month. It seems strange because I look so young, but because of the effects of our increased magic, it slows down and eventually stops our aging, like Daddy said." Luna spoke, Harry nodded in understanding before turning to Xenophilius and gave him and expectant look.

"After the Splitting, a Prophecy was made by our leader, it said:-

_The Heir to Hathure's magic will arise_

_And he shall lead us to the world_

_Greatness he will bring to those that follow him_

_Against the evil, the fake, the corrupt_

_The Heir to Hathure's magic will arise."_

Harry groaned, and put his head in his hands, not another fucking Prophecy, he already hand one over his head. A sudden thought ran through his head, '_Power the Dark Lord Knows not'_? He was damned sure that Voldemort didn't know of the Hathure. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought.

Harry nodded, "And I'm this 'Heir to Hathure's magic'? Correct?"

Xenophilius nodded, "Yes, I'm guess that you must have had a lot of Hathure ancestors in the past, and the Hathure blood has built up to the point where it cannot only manifest itself, but change you physically so that you will be more effective at channeling our magic."

"So what does this all mean? What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, you must first undertake the Rite of Inheritance, this will allow you to use our magic as well as show you true features." Xenophilius said, at Harry's confused expression he said, "Look."

He closed his eyes and suddenly he started to change, not unlike Tonk's when she changed he face. Xenophilius's hair turned completely white, his skin paled to the point it almost glowed and his eyes, they seemed to actually glowing with the volume of power that was almost pouring of the man. Harry sat their in shock for a second before Luna started speaking.

"Each Hathure's appearance is unique, this is because the appearance reflects what branch of magic that the person is best at. White is indicative of people that have the capacity to be great in what is known as the Higher magics, these include magics that would be classed as 'light' in the wizarding world," Harry opened his mouth but Luna knowing what he was going to say, beat him too it, "Don't worry, we Hathure, don't believe in 'Light' an 'Dark', to us, magic is magic and intent is intent. It is not the magic that is good or evil, it is the intent that he behind the magic that is good or evil. That is what made us Hathure so powerful, we achieved the balance that is needed to perfect magic, without Light, there can be no Darkness, without the Darkness, there can be no Light. It is two part of a whole. But I digress,"

Harry's mouth was hung open in shock, what Luna had said made so much sense it was scary, he shook himself out of it as she carried on, "Black is the opposite of white, these are known as the Battle magics, Red is blood magics, blue is mind magics and green is what is called Legendary Magics. These are a class of magics that even the Hathure have a hard time mastering, with few even getting close. This class of spells are unique in that there are no incantations or wand movements, they are purely intent based."

Harry nodded his understanding and said, "When will I do this Rite of Inheritance?"

Xenophilius looked out of the kitchen window, "it's getting late, We'll go to the city tomorrow, but for now you can sleep, I'm sorry but you'll have to share Luna's room with her. As theirs no other rooms available."

A/N: sorry for the long wait, tried my best but i'm struggling with it, my muse has come back with a vengence and keeps giving me ideas for other stories.


End file.
